


This Is Home: Batfamily One Shots

by Bat_Freak



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Autism, Autistic, Autistic Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne has ADHD, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_Freak/pseuds/Bat_Freak
Summary: Some one shots of the Batfamily with my personal head canons. Most will probably be pretty short. If you want to request something (a prompt, a head canon, etc) feel free, but no guarantee I'll do it (my motivation can be pretty unpredictable). Enjoy!
Kudos: 35





	This Is Home: Batfamily One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first few head canons ;) I love writing about Tim and Dick, I'm a sucker for brotherly dynamics. Also Bruce Wayne <3 <3 <3 <3  
> sorry this is hella short, I'm really tired

Tim chewed the Batman symbol necklace he kept around his neck. He took a deep breath and then kicked the training bot square in the middle of its “face”. He looked over at Bruce. Bruce gave him a thumbs up. Tim smiled and flapped his hands around.  
“What is he doing?” Dick chuckled.  
“What do you mean?” Bruce asked him.  
“That weird movement he does with his hands.” Dick imitated Tim’s hand flapping.  
“Ah yeah...happy stimming...I think it’s um…” Bruce paused for a moment. “I think it’s cute.”  
“Happy what? ‘Stimming’?”  
“Yeah...haven’t you ever seen me do it?”  
“Do what? Flap your hands around like that? Hell no,” Dick laughed, “If I saw you do that I’d remember, trust me.”  
Bruce glared at Dick. “Don’t make fun of it.”  
“Sorry,” Dick said, rolling his eyes.  
“Stimming is short for self-stimulatory behavior. It’s what autistic people, people with ADHD, and others with similar things do to calm themselves or process information, etc.”  
“Do you ever notice how you talk like a medical textbook,” Dick chuckled. Bruce glared at him. “Sorry, sorry...I didn’t mean to make fun of your ADHD, dad, but I’ve definitely never seen you flap your hands like Tim.”  
“Not that, but you’ve definitely seen me tap my fingers or bounce my legs.”  
Before Dick could respond, Tim bounded up to them, this time flapping his whole arms.  
“Did you see that? Was it good? I think I’ve perfected my kick jump! Do you think so?”  
“Yes, Tim. Your form was-” Bruce was cut off abruptly by Dick laughing.  
“It is cute,” Dick chuckled, “He looks like Spongebob.”  
“Sorry…” Tim muttered, blushing and stopping his flapping. “I’m gonna get back to training…” He quickly walked away.  
Bruce glared at Dick.  
“I wasn’t trying to make fun of him...it really is cute. You said it’s cute!”  
“You laughed at him, Dick.”  
“I’m sorry!”  
“Don’t say it to me.”

The next day Dick saw Tim sitting on the counter in the kitchen, chewing his necklace like always. Bruce was making coffee and doing his usual finger tapping on the counter. Dick went up to Tim and cleared his throat.  
“I’m sorry I laughed at you, Tim. I didn’t...realize. Uh...I never knew you had ADHD like dad.”  
“I don’t. I’m autistic,” Tim replied.  
“Oh…? Oh. Sorry, I didn’t know. I...really didn’t mean to laugh at you. I just think it’s cute.”  
Tim smiled.  
“I accept your apology.”

That night, Tim and Dick were fighting with Two-Face. Dick noticed that Tim kept taking deep breaths and flapping his hands to calm himself. Dick finally understood. Stimming helped Tim process information and calm himself so he could be more precise with his kicks and hits.  
As they were walking away, after defeating Two-Face, Dick put a hand on Tim’s shoulder.  
“I finally get why you do stimming. It makes sense…at least somewhat. I think I get you a little more now.”  
“I’m glad!” Tim smiled. “Did you like my kick jump?”  
Dick laughed. “Yeah, it was really good. I think you have perfected it.”  
“Yes!” Tim bounced up and down and flapped his hands, squeaking. Dick smiled and chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> (To clarify, there's nothing necessarily wrong with Dick laughing about Tim's stims and thinking they're cute. The problem is when he made fun of Tim's stims. It's the difference between laughing with Tim and laughing at Tim, ya know?  
> Also btw neurotypicals, people who aren't autistic and don't have ADHD or any other neurodivergence, can stim as well! Stimming is not necessarily a neurodivergent-only thing, it's just usually more important to/prominent in neurodivergent people, especially autistic people, because it helps us to process information and regulate emotions. Okay, I'll stop rambling now)


End file.
